The Hobbit and his Butler
by Kelorus
Summary: What would happen if Sebastian Michaelis stumbled upon Middle-earth during the Fell Winter, and joins Bilbo as his Butler? Discover the intriguing story of a young hobbit becoming as distinguished as a Victorian lord, going on an adventure against orcs, dragons and dark lords with his faithful butler. And maybe will the young hobbit find love ?
1. Chapter 1

Year 1341 of the Reckoning of the Shire (2941 of the Third Age)

Our story begins with a sunny day in the Shire while an old man dressed in grey is seen on the old road, crossing Hobbiton. This old man is dressed in a long grey robe, and a lightly faded pointed blue hat on his head. In his hands, a staff on which he relies constantly, as if he was slightly crippled, which is not the case at all, and that, everyone knows it. Well, everyone, it's easy to say. Let's say that hobbits know who this person is, and therefore know that he is in no way crippled.

The grey-bearded old man walks towards Bag End Hill, convinced that his plan will work. Arriving at the bottom of the hill, he notices that the smial seems uninhabited. The garden is completely wild and unkempt, the grass is high and the painting on the door is tatty. There is no soul living here! Stupor wins over his face, and he begins to run his hand through his long grey beard.

"Are you looking for Mr Bilbo?" Say an unknown voice behind him.

The magician does not jump, no, it would not be beckoning of an Istari. He then turns around, and carefully observes the young hobbit in front of him. It's a child, just ten years old perhaps.

"Indeed, I'm looking for Bilbo Baggins. Tell me, where can I find him my boy?" The wizard asks in a soft voice.

The young hobbit starts squirming. As he prepares to answer, a loud voice is heard in the distance.

"Stay away from him, Lotho!" Exclaims a woman in a yellow dress, a hat of the same colour that is very ugly, with an umbrella of the same colour in her hands.

This person is none other than Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She glowered to the wizard, while catching her young son in her arms, moving away as much as possible from the old man.

"What are you doing there, peace-disturber?" She spits.

"Peace-disturber? How dare ... I'm looking for Bilbo Baggins." Recovers the Old Man.

"Bilbo? You are looking for Bilbo? In your place, I'll turn around!"

"And why is that?" Asks the Wizard inquisitively, frowning, sharp eyes on the young woman.

Lobelia watches the old man, then finishes answering.

"Simply because Bilbo is not at all the one you knew. He changed, magician, and this is no longer the hobbit I knew."

Gandalf seems surprised by what Lobelia said, and ends up asking her what happened.

"Ha! You do not know? It's because of the Fell Winter! His parents are dead, killed by white wolves from the north. After their death and burial of their remains, he disappeared for a week! And when he came back ..."She begins to shiver.

"Continue, I'm listening to you." Gandalf enjoins her.

She finally resumed, in an almost frightened tone.

"When he came back, he was not alone! A man was with him. He was tall, dressed completely in black, and had a scary aura around him. As for him, Bilbo was dressed oddly, I cannot describe his clothes too much. He also had a silver cane! I had never seen such a masterpiece before. And he had an eye patch on his right eye."

Gandalf then began to think of the reasons for this change, and especially, who could be this man.

"But that's not the worst" said the trembling woman, "His behaviour has completely changed, old man! He was always polite, respectful, but now, he's much colder than before. I'm sure it's because of the man who accompanies him. I have not heard his name, but I know that it refers to Bilbo as a _Lord._ He always bows to him, and obeys each of his orders."

"I see. And where is Bilbo right now? He does not live here anymore?" Asks the Wizard.

"No, not at all." She points to Bindbole Wood to the north, "He lives in this forest that he bought. Since then, no one goes there except for business. In addition, he was accompanied by all the Gamgee family, led by master Hobson! They say they are bound to him, some say they went to his service, but this time, not just as gardeners."

"Interesting." Answered Gandalf. He began to think about the situation, wondering if it would still be possible to recruit his burglar. Anyway, he wants to see what happens in this forest, now that his curiosity is piqued. It's decided, he'll go.

"In this case, I will leave you. I will go and see what's happening there." Then he took the direction of the Wood.

"Wait!" Shouted the young woman "Bilbo ... the last time I saw him was last year, but he still looked like he was 34 years old!"

The Wizard turned abruptly, staring at her.

"What do you mean?"

"As I've told you! The same appearance! He does not have a single wrinkle, as if he was frozen in eternal youth. In addition, we see him very rarely. Most of the time, it's the Gamgee who come down to buy everything they need. And on top of that, everything must be delivered to the gate at the entrance of the forest!"

"Gate? What Gate? Since when is there a Gate in this forest?" Asks the Wizard.

"Since they're living there! And I do not know how, but every time someone approaches the gate, the man in black comes, as if he knew we were coming. Beware!" She added, before leaving quickly with her son Lotho in arms towards the market.

Gandalf immediately left towards the forest. As he walked, he noticed a long road, leading directly from Hobbiton to the forest. The road was completely paved, suitable for carriages and horses, probably to facilitate the food delivery.

It was upon his arrival at the entrance of the forest that he noticed a large wrought iron gate, surrounded by large white marble walls. _Splendid_ was his only thought at the sight of this. The details were very interesting. The gate was completely black, and each part of the gate formed an immense B, probably for Baggins. As he watched the portal, he saw a man in the distance appear, walking with a determined step towards him. The closer the man approached, the more he could detail him.

The man in question had a young, angular face, a charming smile on his lips. His eyes were a ruby or carmine. Red eyes like he had never seen before. His hair was combed back, with a slight bangs in front of his forehead. Gandalf then observed more carefully the man. He was dressed in a beautiful black and white jacket embroidered with gold, with a gold brooch set with an opal, on the right front of his jacket, attached to his shoulder by a thin gold chain. Around his neck, a silver silk ribbon, also set with a small opal as a clasp. One could easily notice a black shirt with a collar under his jacket. He also wore black pants, probably silk, held by a black belt, with a silver buckle. Finally, his shoes were unique. Instead of boots, he had splendid shining leather shoes (moccasins).

( . .600. )

Gandalf had to admit that the man in front of him was magnificent! But he could also feel around this man a dark and captivating aura.

"Good morning, master Wizard. How may I help you?" The strange man asked in a grave, clear voice.

"I wish to see Bilbo Baggins." Exclaimed the old wizard.

The man watched him, arching an eyebrow, then answered.

"My master is not currently available. If you wish, you can wait in the east wing parlour."

 _The_ _east wing parlour?_ Thought the magician, _but where is Bilbo living?_

"It will not be necessary. I cannot afford to wait. I'll come back tonight if it's possible."

"Of course, you can come back later. In this case, I will welcome you, and I will let my master know."

"Thank you. With that, I'm going, and I will return tonight. I might be accompanied" Added the old man with a glint in his eyes.

"That's not a problem, sir. The Baggins Manor is large enough to accommodate many guests. And his staff is more than qualified to take care of the needs of the most demanding guests."

"Perfect. See you later then."

The man could only bow, while the magician went away. The butler then took the direction of the manor he knew in the centre of the forest. All along the paved road, he watched the vast garden composed of flowers pavement, trimmed shrubs and fruit trees. It was quite complicated to set up a garden, and the butler had to uproot many trees, that were used in the construction of the mansion or were sold to merchants. You could hear the birds singing, and butterflies flying all around. The garden was maintained by Master Hobson Gamgee, one of the Butlers of the House of Baggins. His sons, Hamfast, Andwise, and Alfred Gamgee helped him from time to time, but were mainly involved in the upkeep of the manor, with their sister, May Gamgee. The man was named Sebastian Michaelis, and he was the chief steward of the house of Baggins, and he was responsible of the training of the young hobbits so they could be impeccable servants and worthy to serve the young master. He also gave classes in politics, economics, fencing and music to his young master, Bilbo Baggins. To do this, he had to visit the four corners of Middle-earth to learn spoken languages and obtain books. The only race he could not approach were the dwarves, who are completely reclusive in their mountains.

It's halfway that he saw the Manor. The place was built entirely by Sebastian, and the manor allied the traditional beauty of Victorian mansions to the beauty of a city named Grey-Havens, in a country called Lindon. The manor was composed entirely of white and grey stones with a royal blue roof. It had several windows, and more than twenty bedrooms, two main salons, one in each wing, a ballroom, a banquet hall, a huge kitchen, a stable, not to mention the quarters of the servants. This mansion could easily accommodate the entire population of the Shire if necessary, and its walls were strong enough to support a siege. But, who would dare besiege such a masterpiece ?

( /2a4d0e9 )

Sebastian knew that such a Manor was unique in this world in which he had arrived by mistake. He still remembers his former master, Ciel Phantomhive, a sharp-faced thirteen-year-old who wanted to avenge his family above all else. Ah, he regrets that he has never been able to devour his soul. Well, in fact, he is glad to be no longer related to this young boy.

In any case, he never understood why and how he arrived in this world. One day he was fleeing Grell Sutcliff once more, then a kind of a black hole opened up before him and sucked him in before Grell could follow him. Result, he woke up in a snowy forest. He had to face some very big wolves, and even horrible creatures that people call _orcs._ Finally, he found a young human being with big hairy feet, whose soul shone with a thousand lights. Never before had he seen such a pure soul. And he followed him. Gradually, as he followed him, hidden from the eyes of all, he noticed other people, the same as him, all with souls as pure and enticing, but only the one that he followed seemed to attract his eye. He learned his name, Bilbo Baggins, and discovered that he had become an orphan. It was then that he decided to offer his services as a butler. He had to explain to the young hobbit what it meant, and offered him a bargain.

"Let me be your butler, and I will serve you forever. I will protect you, and you will never be alone. In exchange, let me claim the souls of all those who want to harm you."

The hobbit agreed, having nothing to lose. This is how Bilbo got his butler, and his life changed drastically. For a week, the hobbit disappeared with the demon, who put his mark on the right eye of the young hobbit. He hurried off towards Bag End to leave the young hobbit, and promised to return after exploring Middle-earth. In just three months he explored all of Middle-earth, and learned easily, being a demon, the languages spoken. He learned Sindarin, Quenya, Westron, Rohirric, and even Black Speech. He took the opportunity to retrieve hundreds of books, dealing with history, fairy tales, also some ancient treaties between dwarves, elves and humans. He even discovered volumes in a language called Telerin, and one or two in Adûnaic recovered from the ruins of the kingdom of Arnor, that were translated by an elf of Imladris named Erestor. It was while exploring Middle-earth that he discovered the beauty of Elven souls, as such, he did not hesitate to kill an elf or two to devour their souls, something he appreciated. Never had he been able to revel in this way, and he secretly hoped that some of his master's enemies would be elves. In rethinking, the dwarf souls were just as tasty. He had even devoured the soul of an orc, and as amazing as it may be, the soul was a delight, black and twisted, it had a unique and spicy flavour. The fact that he was the only demon in this strange world made it all the better. An infinite feast for a single demon, that's enough to make Satan himself jealous.

Sebastian returned to the present moment, arriving at the entrance of the Manor, the windows of which were lustred by Hamfast and May. He went upstairs to find his young master reading a book telling the story of Beren and Luthien in the Library. He took the opportunity to detail his young master once more. The latter had long golden hair, reaching his neck, with curly ends. His face had not changed in sixteen years, and he had kept his beauty as a young adult. His right eye was not under a blindfold, since there were no guests, and the servants of the house knew perfectly well for his mark. The eye in question was completely amethyst, with a pentagram at its centre, while the left eye was midnight blue. The young master was dressed in a silk outfit, consisting of an indigo blue shirt with silver buttons, engraved with the initials of Bilbo Baggins (B.B.). He had black pants, with a golden belt, obviously without shoes. On his chair, a long, dark blue jacket with golden seams and gold buttons. Each garment was cut and sewn by Sebastian. Except the silver cane, with a mithril pommel, which was forged in the Iron Mountains, after Sebastian had supplied the necessary metal, which he had not hesitated to mine in the Moria. He obviously had to face some orcs, but that was not a problem. He took advantage of it to recover some artefacts and relics belonging to the dwarves. From now on, these objects serve as decoration in the mansion, and the recovered books are in the library. Some of the weapons he recovered are displayed on the walls, and armours are displayed. The cane of the young master was rather peculiar, for the trunk of the cane was actually a scabbard, and the pommel was actually used as a guard, for inside the cane hid a splendid mithril sword, very light, and easy to handle. Sebastian also had a Mithril sword that he ordered so he can train his master, but also to defend him, because unfortunately, silver cutlery were not very effective against armoured orcs and villains.

The butler approached his master, and told him.

"Young master, it looks like we will be receiving guests tonight. An old man dressed in grey came to warn us. I think it is Gandalf the Grey, which you told me about."

Bilbo turned his eyes to Sebastian, then smiled.

"It's perfect. I have not seen my mother's friend for a long time. When will he come? And with whom?" Asked the young hobbit, radiant.

"He did not tell me with whom, but I know they will arrive in the evening." Replied the butler.

"Tonight? Oh, Sebastian! I'm counting on you to prepare everything, and enough to eat for at least twenty people! I want a feast worthy of a King!" Ordered the young hobbit.

"Yes my Lord! I will take care of it." Then, the butler bowed.

The butler left the room and could not help but say.

"Everything will be done according to your wishes. After all, I am simply one Hell of a Butler. "


	2. Chapter 2

The Baggins Manor was in a state of complete disarray. Sebastian gathered the employees of the house to give them the necessary instructions, first to order May and Hamfast to prepare about fifteen rooms for future guests, then he sent Andwise and Alfred to prepare the Banquet Room, while their father, Hobson, was busy lighting the lanterns along the driveway and in the garden. As for Sebastian himself, he rushed into the kitchen to prepare a feast worthy of the house of Baggins, using all available ingredients, and did not hesitate to cook recipes from his home world. Thus, he created a splendid dessert named Black Forest, a favourite of his master's, while also taking the time to prepare his master's meals, serving him elevenses, lunch, and afternoon tea as usual.

After his earlier encounter, Gandalf decided to change his strategy; he could not send the dwarves one by one, he had to bring them together so that they could all go together to the Manor. To do so, he decided to engrave a message on the door of Bag End, meaning that the meeting place had changed, and that they all had to wait for him in front of the Bag End door. That was how Dwalin discovered the message when he was the first to arrive, and cursed the Wizard. He was joined shortly by his brother Balin, as well as Kili and Fili. Much later, they were joined by the rest of the company, all intrigued by the change of plan. Gandalf counted the dwarves, and noticed without surprise that one was missing, and so they all decided to wait for him.

At Bindbole the preparations had been completed, and the servants wore their best outfits to welcome the guests. Bilbo was ready for the occasion, wearing a black tunic that was obviously sewn by his demonic butler, as well as a cloak. He had decided to impress his guests, because it was the first he received in his Manor. Indeed, Bilbo interacted directly with the outside world, preferring that to remaining cloistered in his mansion where he enjoyed all he could wish. His behaviour had become slightly asocial, although still smiling, Bilbo had become colder and crueller. He had not hesitated to execute bandits who had infiltrated his property, and he had ordered Sebastian to terrorize Lobelia after she had tried to seize Bag End.

(Here is Bilbo's current outfit and his eyes without the eye patch)

Many wondered why Bilbo had decided not to stay at Bag End, but a select few knew why. Bilbo simply could not bear to live in a place that had been occupied by his parents, people who had the joy of living, and their memory lingered in every corner of that smial. Instead, he decided to condemn Bag End, abandon it, swearing never to enter it again, but he kept it protected, a memorial, so that he would ever remember the pain that he had felt the loss of his parents.

Bilbo decided to wait for his guests in the music room; he knew how to play a number of instruments, including the harp and flute, but the piano and violin where his favourite. Each instrument had been crafted by Sebastian, and they were all of the highest quality. As the hours passed, Bilbo played the piano. It was at the twentieth hour precisely that Sebastian felt a presence near the gate, and he went to warn his master. "Young master, it seems that our guests have arrived. Should I go get them?" The butler asked, a smile on his face.

Bilbo turned to his faithful servant and nodded. Although he did not want to admit it, Bilbo was very excited. Sebastian then went to the portal.

The Company was finally joined by Thorin at Bag End some time later, and they all went together to Bindbole. Thorin was much surprised to learn that their burglar had changed address. This Master Baggut seemed to be different from the other hobbits, from what he had heard. He had heard rumours from the Green Dragon about their burglar. Some said he had become a ghost, living isolated in the forest with a strange man. Others said he was a wizard who had captured the Gamgee family with his strange powers. He decided that this gossip and hearsay was probably only just that, and refused to listen to more.

The Company arrived at the gate of the manor with great surprise, finding their way barred by a huge wrought iron gate. In the distance, they saw a butler arrive, walking along a paved path surrounded by lanterns. When the butler approached, Gandalf stepped forward to discuss with him.

"Hello again, Master Wizard. I see you have arrived with your extra guests. Please follow me." The butler said, opening the door wide.

Gandalf respectfully bowed his head before passing through the gate, followed immediately by the dwarves, some still shocked by the butler. Indeed, Dori could not help noticing Sebastian's costume, and being a tailor himself, he could only bow to such a masterpiece. He wanted to ask after the semesters of his suit. The other dwarves admired rather the gold and the ornaments of the costume, especially Nori who wanted to steal the pin he could see on Sebastian's coat.

"Before continuing, let me introduce myself. I am Sebastian Michaelis, Chief Butler of the House of Baggins. And I welcome you to the Baggins Manor." The butler bowed respectfully, still smiling.

The dwarves answered with a nod of the head. They probably did not go to a simple butler. Sebastian then led the ensemble up the path to the Manor, his guests just a little behind him. The closer they got to the Manor, the more they were surprised. They admired then the beauty of the garden, the topiaries carved in the form of animals. Bombur even pointed the finger at a huge topiary that had been cut into the shape of an Oliphant. Although the dwarves did not appreciate nature, they had to recognize the great art.

"Excuse me, did you cut those bushes?" Ori asked, appreciating the art.

Sebastian turned while continuing to walk.

"Precisely, master dwarf. I myself cut some of these topiaries. However, I am not the only one responsible. Our gardener, Mr Hobson is the one in charge of the garden, and therefore, of the topiary cut." Replied the butler.

"Topiary? These are not bushes?" Bofur asked.

"Topiaries are bushes made to be pruned, master dwarf." Then Sebastian smiles.

The dwarves asked no more questions, and after a few minutes they gasped when they saw the Manor. Even Gandalf could not help being surprised when he saw the huge building and its fountain.

"Tell me my dear, is this where my dear Bilbo lives?" The Wizard asked, still stunned by the beauty of the place.

"Indeed. My master is the owner of this place, and this in front of you is none other than the Baggins Manor."

The dwarves could not help wondering what kind of situation the old fool had pulled them in to. They had never seen a building with such architecture. Although they lived in the mountains, Thorin had to admit that the place was beautiful.

 _Surely, a burglar would not live here._ He thought. Without knowing it, the other dwarves had thought exactly the same thing.

When the Company finally entered the mansion, they could only hold their breath as they entered the Hall. The floor was paved with marble, the walls covered in exquisite paintings with gold frames, and a huge crystal chandelier hung from the centre of the ceiling. At the back, a huge staircase branched off in opposite directions, each leading to a wing of the manor and away from the large, perfectly lit entrance hall. They then noticed five other butlers in front of the stairs, all dressed in black tailcoats. They were hobbits, four male and one female, and each of them inclined their heads respectfully as they passed, heading for the Banquet Room.

"Please wait here, I will return shortly." The butler explained before heading upstairs to fetch his master.

Meanwhile, the dwarves began to talk to each other.

"This place is wonderful!" Dori exclaimed, unable to keep his awe at bay.

"Yeah, I'm not saying the opposite. But you're sure we're in the right place? Perhaps, this is the wrong Baggins?" Dwalin asked, who stuck close to Nori, "I will beat you if you even think about stealing anything."

The thief turned abruptly, with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to rob our host. That butler's… well, I don't trust him anyways."

At these words, most dwarves nodded. Meanwhile, Gandalf looked at the ceiling, as though there was nothing happening.

"Wizard! You told us that this Bilbo Baggins was a burglar. I do not think a burglar can afford such a place and housekeepers." Thorin noted angrily.

"Hm. Thorin is right. If this gentleman is so rich, I do not see why he would be a burglar." Balin added.

"We will see." Answered the old Wizard in a mysterious tone.

A few minutes later, Sebastian resumed his appearance, and cleared his throat.

"Let me introduce you to my master, Count Bilbo Baggins."

 _A Count_? _!_ Thought the dwarves.

At these words, Bilbo made his appearance, slowly descending the steps with his cane. He watched his guests while smiling politely.

"I wish you welcome to my Manor. I hope I did not make you wait too long." Said the master of the house.

"I thank you for this warm welcome, Master Baggins." Thorin responded to everyone's shock, and to Balin's greatest pride, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Thorin Oakenshield, head of this company." Then he pointed to his nephews, "Here are my nephews, Fili and Kili."

"I am honoured to have a prestigious guest under my roof. I hope that this humble abode will suit you, King under the mountain." Said the Hobbit, shocking every member of the Company, and Gandalf.

"You know who I am?" The dwarf replied.

Sebastian smiled slightly at this remark. He was proud enough that his master had learned all his lessons, and learned them well.

"Indeed, I know who you are. As a Lord, I owe it to myself to be cultivated, and as a result, I learned all the political and economic situations of Middle-earth. So, I know you are the rightful heir to the throne of Erebor, and that you are the current King of Ered Luin." Said the hobbit.

The dwarves looked at Bilbo from a new angle. They were all satisfied and even pleased to be recognized.

Following this, the other dwarves introduced themselves from the oldest to the youngest. The last to introduce himself was Gandalf.

"My dear Bilbo, it is wonderful to see you again." The old man said.

Bilbo looked at him, then he smiled.

"Indeed Gandalf, I'm happy to see you again. I have not seen you for years."

The dwarves reacted immediately to this remark.

"Years?" Exclaimed Gloin, "You told us that you saw him less than a month ago!"

The Wizard began to gaze at the ceiling again, while Bilbo hid his smile.

"I do not know what Gandalf told you, but it does not matter. It is time for dinner, and I have had the meal prepared." Then said the hobbit.

Sebastian then recognized the signal and invited them to follow him into the Banquet Hall. When they arrived in the room, the dwarves were overwhelmed by the size and the beauty of it. Almost everything was decorated with gold, be it chandeliers on the ceiling, the gilding that covered the walls, or even dishes. There was a large fireplace, with an equally imposing mirror above, and the dwarves could only remain speechless at the sight of such riches. It was then that they saw the huge table, covered with dishes, each one more extravagant than the last. Bilbo went to sit at the end of the table, with Thorin on his right and Gandalf on his left. Behind him, Sebastian whistled in a small whistle, which immediately gathered the other servants, who then began to fill the glasses of the guests and to fill their plates. In a short time, the dwarves began to throw food between them, which did not please Balin, Bilbo or Sebastian. The latter watched his master, seeming to wait for a mute order, and Bilbo nodded.

(Banquet hall)

Suddenly, Sebastian threw himself in the air, twirling and twirling, catching each piece of food before they could land, and not hesitating to use the silverware to pin the food on the table. The dwarves were stunned, and then began to applaud the butler.

"I beg you not to play with the food. You are in my master's house, and throwing food is most disrespectful." Exclaimed the butler.

At these words the dwarves lowered their heads, ashamed.

"Please accept our apologies, Master Baggins. We did not want to disrespect you in any way." Balin said, sending a glare at the other dwarves.

"It's quite alright, Master Balin. I am sure that you did not mean offence. However, I advise you to take into account the ways and habits of your hosts. An entirely different hobbit would surely have chased you from his house." Bilbo replied, with a cold look towards Bofur the dwarf who started the food fight. Bofur noticed it, and looked down at the ground, losing his smile. "Good. Tell me Gandalf, can I know the reason for your presence?"

At these words, the Wizard smiled.

"My dear Bilbo, if we are, it is for you to accompany during an adventure."

"An adventure?" Bilbo replied surprised, sending a curious glance at his butler, "And what kind of adventure is it?"

At these words Gandalf quickly explained the story of Erebor already known to Bilbo.

"I see. But if the entrance is sealed, how would you get in?" The hobbit asked.

At these words, the Wizard pulled a map out of his sleeve with a key.

"Where did you get this key?" Thorin asked, surprised.

"It was entrusted to me by your father. It will open the secret door as soon as we find it."

At these words, the dwarves began to smile.

"I see. And what is my role in this story?" Bilbo questioned.

"Well…" The Wizard hesitated slightly, then resumed, "We need a burglar to retrieve an item from the dragon's lair."

At these words, Bilbo began to smile, then he looked at Sebastian. The butler nodded.

"I'm in. However, my butler will accompany me."

It was then that Gandalf smiled, and the dwarves held their breath.

"Balin, give him the contract." Thorin said, and Balin handed the contract to Bilbo, who handed it directly to Sebastian.

The butler began to read the contract and whispered in Bilbo's ear. The hobbit started to blush with anger, then he smiled.

"Mr Balin, are you the one who drafted this contract?" The hobbit asked in a honeyed tone.

Balin puffed his chest proudly, nodding his head.

Shortly after, Sebastian threw the contract into the chimney, to the astonishment of the Company.

"In this case, you will be happy to rewrite a contract with my butler." Announced Bilbo in a tone without appeal.

The dwarves watched the hobbit mouth wide open, while Thorin blushed with anger.

"How dare you burn this contract? It was a property of the Company!" Shouted the dwarf.

It was Sebastian who answered.

"Are you saying, Master Thorin, that this worthless cloth was important? You see, the terms were abusive, and my master would have become your slave if he had signed this contract. I do not know dwarves, but I'm sure it's not very honourable."

At the mention of their honour, all the dwarves, without exception, lowered their heads shamefully.

"I want to forget this insult, provided that tomorrow morning a new contract is ready." Said Bilbo, "With that, I wish you a good night. My servants will show you your quarters."

Immediately after, Bilbo went to his room, while Balin followed Sebastian into the Library with Ori. The other members of the company were then taken to their rooms by Hamfast and Andwise.

"Something tells me that this trip is going to be very interesting." Bofur joked, and he was soon on the receiving end of one of Thorin's glares and amused glances from Bifur and Bombur. For his part, Gandalf wondered about Sebastian.

 _Who really is this Sebastian_? _And what happened to Bilbo's eye_? He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo had just had a good night's sleep. He lay in his four-poster bed, enjoying the comfort of the plush mattress and the goose-feathered pillows. He had become accustomed to this life of luxury, pampered by his servants and above all, his butler ready to do anything for him. From time to time, he wondered if it was all some beautiful dream, and if he had not just gone mad after the death of his parents, forgotten somewhere in the snow. And yet, all of this was very real, and Bilbo could only be grateful for being saved by Sebastian. Well, he had to admit that at first he was slightly scared to know that his butler was a demon, but he soon got used to it, and then, in a way, Sebastian became a sort of father figure in his life. He had taught him so much that his parents would never have thought of, and he loved it.

As he lay in his bed in contemplation, Sebastian entered the room, holding in his hands a tray containing his first breakfast. The platter was sumptuous, covered with chocolate pastries with premium tea. Chocolate was a fairly rare dish, coming from the East, but thanks to Sebastian and his lessons in economics, Bilbo had managed to create a huge import-export company, exchanging Shire goods, wood and other goods for spices and exotic products. Obviously, his business was not limited to that, and he owned various mines in the Shire, hidden from everyone's eyes. For the exploitation, it was a little more complicated, and he had to hire Humans to take care of everything. According to Sebastian, the Baggins Company was the first company in the world, and he was very happy.

Bilbo's wealth had reached such a peak that he had a huge safe filled to the brim with gold and silver. Expecting the fall of the Kingdom of Erebor, Bilbo could be considered the richest person in Middle-earth. The Elves were not as rich as one might think, and the only people today who could compete were the dwarves of the Iron Mountains and the steward of the Gondor. And the most amusing thing is that almost nobody knew who Bilbo Baggins was, because Sebastian and he had made sure to remain discreet, ensuring that everyone who traded with his company did not know his real name. Neither the elves nor the dwarves knew. Not even the Istari, who kept saying almighty. In fact, the only ones who knew were the employees of the company and the House of Baggins, no one else. Well, except for perhaps the Lady Galadriel, but the elf seemed to know everything, and vowed to say nothing in exchange for a nice discount on the spices ... A real penny-pinchers.

"Good morning, master. I bring you your breakfast." Sebastian, who placed the tray over his master's legs, then opened the curtains, "We have completed the contract with Mr. Balin, and I have the honor to announce that it now meets your expectations. It is presently with him, to have him signed by master Oakenshield."

"Perfect, as always. You never disappoint me, Sebastian." Bilbo replied, as he fervently began his breakfast, savoring the delicate aromas.

"I live only to serve you, your lordship." The butler then bowed, who then went to watch the guests in the Banquet Hall.

Bilbo then finished his meal and got up quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for the return of his butler. A few moments later, Sebastian reappeared, and he began to dress. He slowly put on his underwear, then put on a pair of long black silk pants and a delicate blue shirt with long sleeves embroidered with gold. He then gently placed his eye patch to hide the marks of their contract, and finally he handed him his cane. Expecting the season, he did not need to dress it warmly, but in the winter, he did not hesitate to put on breeches and leather shoes he had made himself. As he got up, Bilbo collected his long red coat, one of his favorites. He then left his room, accompanied by his faithful butler, and went downstairs to the Hall to greet his guests.

For their part, the dwarves had all enjoyed a good night's sleep, and for the first time in years for some, they had not had nightmares. Thorin had to admit that everything was perfect, that his bed was much better than the one he'd had at Erebor, and that the servants were respectful. Frankly, he did not understand why the master of the house would agree to join them in their suicidal adventure when he already had everything we could dream of. And he did not really like the way the butler had spoken to him the night before about the deal he thought was perfect. Well, he had to admit that the purpose of the contract was to scare the hobbit, but it was mostly a test to see if he was smart enough to read it and detect all the vices. It seems that he passed the test successfully, but the contract was for one person, and it was obvious that the servant would not leave his master. _The wizard and I, we must discuss this!_ He thought.

They all arrived quickly in the Banquet Room to enjoy a splendid breakfast by the hobbits servants. Again, the food was excellent, however, all noticed the absence of the master of the place. When the butler appeared, still without his master, they began to ask questions.

"Excuse me, but might I inquire as to where Master Baggins is?" It was Balin who ventured to ask the silent question.

The butler looked at him wistfully and gave him a charming smile.

"My lord always has breakfast in bed. I can assure you that it will not be long before you join, once he is ready, of course." Then replied the devil of butler.

The dwarves could only nod, and it was then that they took full advantage of the feast offered to them. Of course, the wizard ended up arriving to also enjoy the meal. He still felt angry glances, and he noticed very quickly that the darkest look was Thorin's.

"What is Thorin? Something is bothering you?" The old man asked with an innocent look, but Thorin was not fooled and noticed an amused gleam in his eyes.

" **Tharkûn**! You could have told us that we would be invited to a lord's house. Are you sure this is the burglar you want to add to my company? I am not convinced that Master Baggins, a hobbit of good family and rich enough to live to the end of his life and more in comfort, has any interest in helping us." Said the dwarf, a tone of reproach in his voice. Throughout his speech, he darted the wizard with his darkest glare, making him understand that he will not accept other blows from him.

Gandalf could only smile, and he watched attentively all the dwarves listening before answering his question.

"First of all, I did not see the point in informing you about Bilbo's lineage. In addition, I'm sure adventure will make him happy, and then, hobbits always know how to surprise us. After all, you can learn everything from their culture in just one month, they will never stop surprising you."

The dwarves accepted his answer grumbling, not noting the absence of the butler. So, it was while they ate that Bilbo found them. The dwarves immediately noticed his presence, probably due to the sound of his cane. Oin could not help wondering about the presence of the said object.

"Master Baggins, are you disabled to use a cane? As a doctor of the Company, I would prefer to know in advance if you have any disability."

Oddly, Gandalf felt insulted by that remark, probably because he used his stick as a cane. As for Bilbo, he just smiled and answered, under the amused look of his butler.

"In no case, Oin master. Know that the cane I own is much more than it seems. And then, it's a status symbol." He replied.

At these words, all the dwarves focused their attention on the cane, and some could not hold back a gasp of surprise at seeing the pommel in Mithril. Immediately, Balin asked if he could hold it to observe it more accurately, and Bilbo handed it to him without any problem. When he grabbed the cane, Balin noticed at once that it was light enough, while his appearance suggested the opposite. He carefully observed the engravings of the pommel before noticing a slight separation between the pommel and the trunk. Balin then decided to pull lightly on the pommel, and to his astonishment, he pulled out a splendid dwarf blade in mithril. All the dwarfs present uttered a little cry of astonishment on seeing the blade.

"Mithril!" Exclaimed Bofur and Dwalin.

"How is it possible? I've never seen so many Mithril in one place!" Thorin shrieked, eyes almost out of their sockets, which greatly amused Bilbo and his servants.

Bilbo retrieved his cane, shoving his sword into his cane, before nodding to his butler. Sebastian then stepped forward.

"I ordered this cane from the Iron Mountains. The Mithril you see was harvested by myself from deep within the mines of Moria." The butler said, attracting dazed looks from the dwarves, and even from Gandalf.

"Impossible! That place is infested with orcs! It would take an army to enter." Thorin retorted with a serious face. Sebastian looked at him in amusement before answering.

"Know, Master Oakenshield, that nothing is impossible for a Butler of the House of Baggins. I'm ready for anything for my master, but then, I'm one hell of a butler" He bowed, a smirk, "And I myself have a similar sword, to defend my lord at all times." He added, nailing the dwarves.

They preferred to keep quiet, not wishing to know more, because it was obvious to them that there was something not very clear about this butler. After a few moments of respite, it was Balin who broke the silence.

"Master Baggins, I have the rewritten contract, like asking. I hope this time it will be more to your liking." Said the old dwarf, while extending the contract to Bilbo.

Bilbo accepted it and read it quickly. As if by chance, his butler handed him a fountain pen he had made, surprising the people all around. When Bilbo grabbed it and signed, they were all astonished to see ink coming out of the pen.

"How is it possible?" Ori asked, desperate to get the same thing, which would make it so much easier.

Bilbo smiled at him then, handed the signed contract back to Balin.

"It's very simple, Master Ori. This is a Fountain Pen, made entirely of metal with a small duct inside for the ink. Half of this pen is completely filled with ink, and the tip is made in such a way that a slight pressure is required for the ink to flow. It's an invention of my butler." Then said the Hobbit, amusing himself slightly with the dwarf's wonder, while Sebastian bowed respectfully when he was mentioned.

The dwarves could not hide their admiration for this invention, and immediately Balin and Ori asked if it would be possible to get a few, but Sebastian replied in the negative.

"I'm sorry, Masters Balin and Ori, but we do not sell pens yet. I can assure you, however, that this will not be long in coming."

Evidently, the two dwarves were disappointed with this news, but they noted that they would soon be on the market. Balin was not fooled, he suspected that thanks to this invention, all the scribes, nobles and even kings would want these Pens Feathers, and the young Master Baggins would then make a fantastic profit. He was even willing to bet they would sell very dearly.

Once everything was signed, Bilbo ordered Sebastian to prepare what was needed for their trip. Of course, the butler had already done it, assuring his master that everything was ready. Thorin reacted immediately, deciding to leave, followed closely by the company. It was while going towards the Hall of entry that he noticed on the walls of old armors and dwarven weapons. He stopped suddenly, the anger rising in him, and he turned abruptly to the hobbit.

"What is that? How dare you keep the relics of my people?" He shouted, shocking all the other dwarves who had not yet noticed the relics. They uttered a hiccup of surprise when they noticed the said objects.

"I found these objects in Moria, master dwarf. Know that we have preserved and maintained these objects with the greatest care." Sebastian said, his black eyes contrasting with his radiant smile.

"I demand that you return them to us! Some of these belong to Durin's house!" Replied the angry dwarf, watching an armor that bore the mark of Durin IV. Bilbo frowned.

"Master Oakenshield, know that these are now my properties. I will not return them to you, not without compensation for the efforts of my butler." Bilbo said in a voice that wanted to be cordial. Thorin did not like it, and was stopped by Balin's hand on his shoulder before he could get angry.

"Of course, Lord Baggins. I am sure that once Erebor recovers, we can compensate you for your efforts. Is it not so, Thorin?" Balin answered, while sending a stern look at Thorin, who finally agreed. It was then that Sebastian made a most interesting remark.

"The other possibility for resolving this conflict would be that Master Oakenshield here present marry my master, then sharing all my lord's property." He announced with a mocking smile and a mischievous gleam. The Butler was not fooled, and he had easily noticed his master's attraction to the dwarf. After all, there was no harm in giving a helping hand, and as a butler, it was his duty to help his master find happiness.

All the dwarves began to cough, while Bilbo and Thorin blushed fiercely. Obviously, Kili and Fili burst out laughing, becoming completely red so much they laughed.

" **That's enough**! We do not have that to do!" Thorin screamed furiously, silencing all the members of the Company, though Bilbo continued to blush, while sending a glance promising a thousand sufferings to his butler.

They finally came out of the house, and went to the gate, where there waited a beautiful white racing pony, and a jet black stallion. Strangely, the saddles were not like the ones you would expect. The saddle of the pony seemed slightly fluffy, and looked very comfortable, and it was the same for that of the stallion. The dwarves noticed at once that the two mounts were loaded with bags of all kinds. It was then that Hamfast Gamgee approached, with two more ponies loaded with bags too.

"Mister Sebastian, here are the ponies you asked for. I checked, and everything is there." Exclaimed the hobbit, smiling heavily at the butler and blushing at Bilbo. He did not want to admit it, but the hobbit had a crush on his lord, but it was not right for a mere servant to be interested in a count.

Seeing the four mounts Thorin could only nod. At least the burglar and his butler had planned for everything, and had even planned more than the members of the Company. That's how they all left the field to head for the Green Dragon Inn and pick up their ponies. The hobbits on their way did not stop to look at them with a surprised look, surely by the rare presence of Bilbo Baggins, accompanied by his butler. They kept muttering to each other, but fell silent very quickly when they received Sebastian's angry look. Once they had recovered their mounts, they all headed towards the village of Bree.

Gandalf had found more questions than answers, but one thing was certain, they were not going to be bored. As for Bilbo, he could not help but look at Thorin's posterior, to the amusement of his butler, who was already planning to bring them together.


End file.
